


Story Prompt

by Miraculous_Toad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Toad/pseuds/Miraculous_Toad
Summary: I love when stories include quotes that have multi-layered meanings depending on who is listening.





	Story Prompt

Inspired by MHA S:3, E:11 All Might's words "Next, it's you turn." Villains quake in fear, Citizens cheer for the resolve of their hero, while true heroes hear the warning, the mantle, the plead.  
My version based off a favorite quote in this fandom "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."

LB in brocaded speech: "Evil will never triumph! As long as even one everyday hero still tries, I promise you that, like today, you'll see miracles."

So what do you think! Is she threatening HM, everyday criminals? Rebuking her friends and partners that abandoned her? Encouraging the citizens to do better or help like they did on heroes day? Maybe just covering her tracks from helping during an akuma attack as Marinette? All of the above? You decide and send me a link so I can enjoy your creation.

P.S. some clarification on that line about seeing miracles. I know this isn't technically correct but the show is called Miraculous for crying out loud. I've always liked the idea that the Kwamii's are actually the living embodiment of miracles. The Miracle of Creation and Fortune, the Miracle of Destruction and Chaos (the basis for change),... etc.


End file.
